I Can Still Hear You
by Ireni L'Elffe de la Glace
Summary: Even after the lights have faded and you've left me. Even after your face has faded from my memory. Even after your flavor has dissolved from my lips. Stein x Maka. Lemon later, will change to M when needed.


**This story will be Maka x Stein. I am writing it for my friends sister, and I don't think I'd be doing iT otherwise. **

**Well, here you go Lucy :| enjoy yo pedophilia. **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Lord Death, and HE belongs to ew however made him. BLAH!**

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

Darkness concealed the man as he peered down at what his heart desired most. The small amount of pale moonlight that filtered through the window made her face seem to glow. Her eyelids were closed ever so gently, and her mouth was open just the slightest amount.

A yearning tug on his heart caused him to look away, into the darkness that the rest of the room was hidden in.

The door was slightly ajar, as that had been his means of entry, and the man quickly made his way back out of it.

Maka...

Down the hall he flew, hurrying vacantly to his room. His eyes, had he been going slow enough for one to be able to see them, were glazed in deep thought, and tinged with a sharp pain.

The glow of his computer screen as he entered his room was not as comforting as it usually was. It lit up the furniture and walls just enough for them to be visible, but not enough to be a nuisance if he had just before been in total darkness. However, his screensaver was on, and as he walked in an image of Maka flashed up on his screen, and his throat tightened.

Her smile. It had been just that which had caused his desperate infatuation to begin. So warm and tender, so soft and innocent. It lit up the room like a light, and made his body tingle. To touch those lips, just once... He'd be happy forever.

"Stein, you are one big pedophile..."

The man leapt about a foot in the air and swerved around. The voice had come from the one corner of his room that the computer light didn't hit— behind his book case. It was a smooth, but cold female voice, and he recognized it instantly. That, and he saw two gleaming snake eyes staring at him, despite the darkness.

"Medusa, how long have you been in here?" Stein cried, genuinely shocked. This wasn't the first time the woman had done this— in fact it was at least the tenth— but it still managed to catch him off-guard every time.

"Since you have... But the real question is how long have I been watching you." A small smirk shown on her face as she stepped forward, slowly, into the light, "and the answer to that would be since you went to her room."

Stein adjusted his glasses quickly, trying with all of his might to conceal the deep red color that had covered his face. Medusa was not fooled, and her smile widened.

"You love her...right?"

The question was simple, and asked in a casual tone, but the impact it had on Stein was far from easy. Of course, he'd pondered this question long enough. It seemed every night as he tried to fall asleep it was all he could think about. To love, what did it mean? There was no perfect knowledge, besides it being caused by hormones and being both painful and beautiful, so how could he know if that was what he felt? How could he know he loved Maka?

...because he just did...

"Yes..." He whispered, not meeting the woman's eyes. How could he? How could he look at the person he had just confessed his inner most secret to?

Luckily for him, Medusa didn't give reason for him to. She strolled slowly over to the chair against the wall and sat down, crossing her legs and propping his chin up on his hands.

"I'm guessing nobody knows?" She stated more than asked. All Stein could do was nod slowly. The only person he was close enough with to talk to about something like this was Spirit, but in this situation...well...he didn't want more stitches than he already had.

"...And you do realize that the right thing to do is to tell her about it...?" This time her voice was slightly softer, possibly even sympathetic? No, that was impossible. It was just distant, he was sure.

"I know..." The words came out choked and hollow, and he sighed. "I know." He repeated, more steady in his tone. There was a small silence before he turned to her and pushed his glasses up on his face, "I'll tell her tomorrow..."

Medusa left that night with a solemn air about her. She seemed grave, and worried, and Stein felt his body tense up as she passed by him. What was that look in her eyes?

"Good luck." She said in her most sarcastic tone, and she was gone in a second, leaving Stein shivering as the freezing air of the hallways hit his bare feet.


End file.
